


【医狮】无病呻吟

by normalmobuko



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalmobuko/pseuds/normalmobuko
Summary: 梦是现实的映射？亦或者现实是梦的延伸？无论如何，可以的话Gustave还是不想在自己的床上看到这个男人。
Relationships: Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Kudos: 18





	【医狮】无病呻吟

01  
Gustave没有拒绝Olivier，……情况不允许。

负责医务室消耗管理的同事还在他的办公桌前一五一十地向他口述这一个月彩虹小队运营所消耗的医药物资，以及未来一个月需要采购的物品清单。Gustave对自己的工作从不敢懈怠，尽管此刻他正边看同事给他的文件副本，边配合着同事的话时不时的点头，但事实上他压根没能听进去。

Gustave局促不安地用手指在纸上无声地敲击着节奏，他希望同事没有听到他桌底下那些细微的声响。

他焦虑地计算着报告的进度，在这之后他只需要在文件上签个字就可以了。

“嗯哼……”在Gustave桌子底下的人传来了一声舒适的轻哼，Gustave的背脊一凉。

“这是什么声音？”同事应声停下了他的汇报，当Gustave正想解释的时候，同事却热切地朝他走来，仿佛一眼就判定到了声音的来源，没有丝毫犹豫他看向了底下正含着Gustave分身的金发法国人。

Olivier吐出Gustave，朝他医疗部的同事咧嘴一笑，浊液从他的嘴角滴下。

02  
Gustave吓醒了。

他惊魂未定地睁大了眼睛，确认刚刚那个离谱的场面是梦之后紧接着朝隔壁Gilles的床位看了一眼，希望自己没有把那个浅眠的家伙吵醒。  
没有动静。  
对，Gustave才反应过来Gilles已经休假回法国了，这房间里现在只有他一个人…………才对。

Gustave的心砰砰直跳，跟此时充血的下体不一样，他的背凉了半截。  
“谁！”Gustave忍住一脚踹开身下人的冲动，猛地坐了起来掀开了自己的被子，在昏暗之中一个熟悉的身影出现在了他的视线里。Gustave看着正含着自己阴茎的家伙，一时间说不出话来。

他是不是还在做梦。  
“Flament？你在这里干什么？”  
听到自己名字的人吐出了自己嘴里的东西，发出了让人捉摸不透的轻笑，“你要是瞎了我一定是第一个告诉Harry申请把你踢出去的人。”  
Gustave用力扯着他那不可一世的同事的金发，让他停下了抓住Gustave分身再度含进嘴里的动作，反手打开了床头灯看清了身下的人。  
Olivier的头发还被“仁慈”的医生狠狠地揪着，但是他本人却露出了对这个现状毫不在乎的愉快笑容，与此同时Olivier还没有停下正在撸动自己阴茎的左手。  
——这样反常的狮子让刚从深眠中清醒的医生受到了认知上的冲击，更加搞不清楚什么状况，对于当下他没有办法掌控的情况Gustave只感到了无名的愤怒和焦躁。“你他m……你有什么毛病？”  
“我得了没有你就会死的病，行吗？想要你，Kateb。”狮子抽动嘴角笑着说出了毫无羞耻心的答案，Gustave对他的话挑起了眉，一时语塞，两人之间陷入了短暂的沉默，还在Gustave手上的狮子的表情变得僵硬，医生没有漏看他发红的耳尖和嘴角苦涩的弧度。  
还是Olivier更早从沉默中走出来，他趁着Gustave动摇的间隙挣开了Gustave的手，整个人朝他扑过去，把刚刚坐起来的医生又压回到了床板上，让医生发出了一声闷哼。Oliver像个粘人的大型猫科动物一样把手从Gustave的腋下穿过紧紧箍住肩膀，把头窝进Gustave的脖颈上，让人无法忽视的还有他褪去裤子赤裸的胯部贴在无辜的Gustave身上磨蹭的动作。

不属于自己也不属于被窝的高热环抱着Gustave，伴随而来的还有Olivier身上混杂着酒精还有一股诡异的臭味，那股味道严重地刺激着Gustave的鼻腔，让他感到厌恶和不适。Oliver依然不安地用胯部磨蹭着Gustave，嘴里发出了细碎的呻吟。

"你真的知道自己在干什么吗？Flament？"Gustave的声音低沉且沙哑，语言需要传达到的对象已经贴在了自己的耳边，他甚至没有用正常的语调去质问，这使得他原本要传达的情绪大打折扣，毫无威慑力。把呼吸器官都黏在Gustave身上的金发男子哼哼了一句让Gustave听不清楚的回应。  
他没有推开Lion，他也试图不去想自己被唤醒的下体，充满了鼻腔的味道趁虚而入占据Gustave所有的理性，这个味道在他的专业领域里，理智唤醒了Gustave的记忆，那东西慢慢有了形象，同时他不禁开始思考为什么如今在彩虹里面能让人接触到这种东西，而为什么以洗心革面作为角色标签 的Lion又会重新染指这种东西。虽然不愿意承认这是刻板印象，但古斯塔夫首先还是怀疑到了那个有前科的德国人。

"是Bandit给你的吗？"  
Olivier在喉咙中发出含含糊糊的声音，没有回答Gustave的问题。  
"告诉我，否则我现在就打电话告诉Harry。"  
"告诉他什么？”Oliver发出了一声嘲讽的轻笑，“告诉他你抽了大麻的同事爬到你床上把你吸硬了吗？"他对Gustave的威胁不以为然，这让Gustave意识到此时的Oliver对于正在发生的事情根本没有清晰的认知。  
Gustave的脖子被奥利维尔蹭的瘙痒，一股莫名的快感让他头皮发麻。刚想张嘴说话，比起斥责先出口的是快感带来的不受控制的轻吟，这让他感到羞耻的同时有一丝恼火。  
"够了，Flament，”他的声音几乎要颤抖，“我要你马上回你的房间去。你这样会吵醒Gilles的。"他用不在场的Gilles来糊弄Oliver，Gustave知道他们关系很好，他希望仅存的理智能让他失去自控力的同事感到一丝羞耻。

Oliver的呓语和气息。"骗子，他不在，否则我现在会在他的床上。"Oliver不适宜的坦诚让Gustave一时语塞。Lion全身都散发着高于Gustave的热量，把Gustave搂得出了一身薄汗。他抽出一只环抱着Gustave的手，扶上了Gustave的分身，那依然硬挺着的分身。  
"你不应该拒绝我，你想要我。"被唤起的医生无话反驳，温度爬上了耳尖，他开始想象接下来狮子会怎样用这个把柄嘲弄他——  
"我可以给你你想要的。你只需要..帮帮我，好吗？"  
没有嘲弄，只有恳求。

"……首先你得告诉我发生了什么。"Gustave尝试保持理智和冷漠，将自己置身在当下情况的第三立场，但通常在工作上Lion才是充当这个角色的人。

"我去了酒吧，有两个陌生的男人请我喝酒。他们跟我分享了一支……大麻烟。”Gustave几乎听不到Lion的声音，但他喉咙的震动却如同自己发出的声音一般清晰。  
“然后其中一个人把我带进了厕所，他想要给我一个口活，"Oliver轻笑着回忆道，“他，他确实不错。”  
Gustave皱了皱眉，他对这个细节不感兴趣。  
“之后另一个人加了进来和我亲热。……我猜他们是想跟我玩3p。”  
“Flament。”Gustave警告他。  
“耐心点kateb，是你要问我的。”Lion继续道，“趁我不清醒的时候没经我同意往我左手臂打了一针。我察觉到了，把他们俩揍了一顿就回来了，我甚至还没能得到一个高潮。"

无视掉话语里无用的信息，Gustave抓起Oliver的左臂，准备仔细的检查这上面任何一个细微的伤口。但事实上并不需要怎么检查，肉眼可见被注射过的地方青肿了一块。  
"你知道他们给你打的是什么吗？"  
Gustave问完之后突然间觉得自己问的是废话，Oliver也如预想之中给了他否定的答案。他把手掌塞进自己脖子和Oliver额头的间隙里，确切地感受到了狮子脸部传来的高温。他开始思考种种可能性，还有药品以外的风险，Gustave在想到那个可能性之后吓了一身冷汗。

"我不知道，我不知道，Gustave。"失去耐心的Oliver把医生的手挤开，焦躁地握着自己和Gustave的分身粗暴地撸动着，突如其来的刺激让Gustave的思绪从未知的忧虑中抽离，他闭上眼睛让声音在齿间消散。  
平日不可一世的狮子恳求着亲吻着Gustave的脖颈，不停地往Gustave身上钻。敏感的脖颈让Gustave绷紧了身体，侧过头远离了Oliver。Oliver感受到了他的疏远，却没有停止。  
“我想要你，Gus。”他叫的Gus，Oliver失去了立场。  
"你想要的不是我。你想要的是一个能够解决你欲望的人。”是Gilles，不会是Gustave。  
"但是你能决定我想要的这个人是不是你。"  
“如果我说不呢。”  
“你不会的，你会接受所有需要帮助的人。哪怕是我，不是吗？”纯粹的利他主义，圣母，医者仁心。Lion想着，这些套在Gustave Kateb身上的头衔出现在这个场合更像是一种亵渎，但他不在乎这些虚假又充满了太多个人感情的标签。

Gustave不再说话，被Lion环住的身体稍微有些放松了一下来，Oliver把这当做是Gustave的默许。  
“谢谢你，谢谢你。”他用气息吐露道。

03  
Oliver饱含歉意地亲吻着Gustave的脖颈，吻一直延续到下巴，接着是脸颊，再接着Gustave打断了他。  
“你不需要做这些。”Gustave拒绝了Oliver的更进一步。狮子闻声怔了一下，他退开了，无言地匍匐在Gustave的胸口上，用沾满了两人前液的手对自己进行扩张。

他从来没有做过这个，他也不知道要做到什么程度。  
Oliver的心跳得很快，却不是因为紧张。他试过把自己整个人都砸进墙里，试图用更强烈的痛觉来替换掉这股流窜在神经上令人抓狂的感觉，但似乎在药物的作用下所有的痛觉都变得如此迟钝。他知道Gilles会帮他，也许不是用这种方式……但他也知道Gilles不在基地了。  
他需要帮助。但为什么是Gustave？他不敢问自己这个问题。

Oliver屏住呼吸把三根手指塞进了自己的后庭，那很疼，就算有少许液体的润滑但伴随着关节的深入，Oliver都感觉像是从内部被撕开，很疼，但不够疼。他额头上冒的汗都被Gustave充当睡衣的T恤吸干，他咬紧Gustave的衣服，希望它能连同粗重的喘息一同带走。  
男性之间的性爱应该是如此痛苦的吗？

在他稍作休息的时候身下的医生动作了起来，Lion几乎从他身上摔倒，Gustave的手今晚第一次不带任何拒绝情绪地扶住了他的肩膀。深色皮肤的男人把他拉得更近，数秒后他的后穴便传来了冰凉的触感，Oliver惊愕地瞪大了眼睛。  
他依然伏在Gustave的胸膛，没能看到他的脸。  
“不要误会，我想快点结束，同时作为医者我也不希望你伤到自己。”Gustave的手指轻松的进入了Oliver方才扩张过的后穴，一股润肤露的味道像沉默一样蔓延在他们之间。

Gustave坐了起来，他从床头柜摸出一盒避孕套， 拆出了其中一个。Oliver从Gustave身上撑了起来，跨跪Gustave身上，盯着Gustave的一举一动。Gustave回头对上了他的视线，紧接着转过头去顺手把床头灯关了，黑暗重新回到这个房间。他看不到Gustave，Gustave也不必再看到他，至少黑暗还能让沉默没有那么难以忍受。

Oliver沉浸在黑暗给他带来的安全感之中，直到Gustave的分身抵上了他的后穴。他口中还残留着Gustave阴茎的味道，尽管他看不见但他知道那是一根对于他未经过开发的后庭来说称得上硕大的男器。他希望自己足够放松，能让Gustave的进入轻易一些。Oliver Flament虽然喜欢用伤痛惩罚自己，但不代表着他喜欢疼痛。  
Gustave无声地尝试进入Oliver。Oliver突然被撑开的入口带来的不知道是撕裂的疼痛还是酸痛的感觉让Oliver瞬间咬紧了牙关屏住了呼吸。Gustave没有更一步地推进，直到Oliver学会了自己调节呼吸放松之后，他才开始继续深入。  
到了某个临界点，疼痛开始大面积地蔓延开来，Oliver没忍住趴倒在了Gustave的身上，但此时的Gustave却不如方才的耐心，粗暴地把剩下的路程一次性走完。  
Oliver捏着床单低吼了出声。

“这不就是你想要的吗？”Gustave问道，他没有期待这个不友善的问题有任何回答。他控制着自己紊乱的呼吸，希望表现得自己是这个状况下更坦然自若的那一个，事实上因疼痛收紧了未经过充分扩张的窄道的Oliver让Gustave也不那么好受。  
“……不要问我这种问题。”这就是他想要的吗？当无法解决身体的异样的时候，他第一时间想到的是Gustave把他重重压在床上时，他想要的究竟是来自Gustave的羞辱，还是一次交合——与Gustave的交合，又或者只是Gustave？混乱的情绪如同另一个颜色的毛线把现实这个解不开的毛线球更加混乱地纠缠到了一起，焦躁在狮子的下腹燃烧。  
“继续Kateb，继续。”他咬着牙。

Gustave收到了他的信号开始缓慢在Oliver体内进出。疼痛不再显得那么明显，不知道是Oliver已经习惯了这个痛感，还是他的自暴自弃，又或者是此刻他正在跟Gustave Kateb交合的事实充斥着他的大脑，一切都没有比他本人更糟糕。  
他从Gustave的身上爬起来，把所有的体重都压在了Gustave的阴茎上，让Gustave每一次的挺入都变得如此深刻。

Gustave很快找准了Oliver的敏感点，有意无意地朝那个方向刺穿。  
Oliver的脑子几乎要放烟花。  
他并不是不会闭嘴的那个类型。Oliver控制住自己每一次接受Gustave时发出的声音，但他依然把细微的喘息与呻吟留给了Gustave。他希望用这些声音告诉身下的那个男人他的感受，因为Gustave不会也不可能会问。与此同时他希望能够听到Gustave的反馈，他闭上眼睛试图捕捉任何来自Gustave的情绪。

他希望这场性带来的欢愉是相互的，这样至少能让他感觉自己不欠Gustave什么。

“你自己动。”Gustave突然让出了控球权，另一个法国男人怔了怔。  
不再动作的Gustave留给Oliver的只剩下身体的温度。Oliver无言地用双手撑在医生的腹部，开始抬起腰部用后穴主动吞吐医生坚挺的阴茎。  
他没有办法做到像一个熟悉人体的医生那么熟练，他用后穴研磨着Gustave的阴茎，直到找到正确的方向。  
Gustave的阴茎给他带来了他所期盼着的甜头，但是这还远远不够。他闭上眼睛，眼前出现了让人眩晕的颜色化作一个个圆晕不停地在他眼前放大，他不确定这是感觉在脑海中的具象化还是嗑药之后带来的幻觉。Oliver不想在Gustave Kateb面前表现得像个荡妇——但也只是停留在“不想”，他最终表现出来的还是像个荡妇一样贪婪地使用着Gustave。此时当控球权在自己手上，他没有办法停下肆意妄为的动作。

“Gustave……”  
Oliver感受到了他所呼唤之人在听到自己名字后下腹的跳动。这细微的反应让Oliver更加兴奋且大胆地骑着Gustave。  
他能终于听到了Gustave没能完美藏在唇齿间的喘息。


End file.
